


Primed For Sin

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Degradation, Gangbang, Hair Pulling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Slapping, overstimultion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Sex Demon!Reader, Werewolf!Roman, Werewolf!Baron & Vampire!Drew decide to have some fun..
Relationships: Baron Corbin/Female Reader, Drew Mcintyre/Female Reader, Roman Reigns/Drew Mcintyre/Baron Corbin/Female Reader, Roman Reigns/Female Reader
Kudos: 6





	Primed For Sin

Walking into Sasha’s house, I adjusted the hem of my white minidress that I had paired with some crimson red Louboutins and a clutch purse to match. 

I looked hot and I knew it. I didn’t need every eye in the house to turn toward me in appreciation, but I welcomed the attention any way.

I wasn’t much of a partier despite the reputation that being a sex demon gave me. Not all of it was true.

But, considering it had been ages since I had released some excess..energy, I figured this party that Sasha decided to throw on a whim was the perfect opportunity to take my pick..

——————-

A little while later of making pleasant conversation and pretending that I didn’t just come to this party for some at least decent cock, I quickly began to lose my will to keep up pretenses. 

‘’….can we use your playroom?’’ I asked Sasha, taking a small sip from my glass as she side eyed me and smirked.

‘Who’s ’we’, babe?’’ She asked, running her tongue along her pearly white teeth as the smile on her face grew.

I hummed in consideration before answering her. 

‘’Well. If everything goes as planned..I’m gettin some werewolf cock tonight!’’ I replied crudely and cackled. ‘’..but I’m in the mood for some vamp cock toooo!’’ I whined while the petite woman laughed as well. 

‘’ Dont laugh at me! It’s been a while..’’ I grumbled, scrunching up my features in slight disgust as I thought about how long it had been since I had some fun.

‘’It’s been like three weeks, sis.’’ Sasha said, still laughing so hard she dabbed at the corners of her eyes making sure her makeup was still intact. 

‘’Dude, I’m a sex demon. Three weeks is like…3 centuries for us. My body needs to make up for lost time. I’m losin’ my fuckin mind here..’ I replied a little dramatically.

‘’..ok true..’’ Sasha conceded, nodding her head slowly. ‘’Well, its all yours for tonight. I wasn’t planning on playing with anyone anyway.’’ She waved me off, looking around the house with me and at all the guests who were dancing and talking amongst one another.

‘’Whose arrived out of your guest list?’’ I asked, scanning the guests for a possible conquest and already finding, well, several possibilities. 

It really had been too long. 

As Sasha gave me the rundown of the arrivals, the cogs in my brain began turning and my eyes scanned for the three people that caught my attention the most as soon as Sasha mentioned their names.

‘’Reigns, Corbin and McIntyre ..interesting..’’You murmured with a wicked glint in your eye.

I was practically purring at the prospect of having the three of them all to myself.

Sasha nodded quickly as she finished off her drink. 

‘’Are you gonna shoot your shot?’’ She asked, watching in amusement as I downed my drink and made my way through the throng of guests, but not before whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ in her ear and kissing her cheek instead of answering her question. The determined look in my eye told her all she needed to know.

I didn’t even bother to ask her if my makeup was still intact either. I knew I looked like a wet dream.

And with that thought in mind I made a beeline for Baron who looked incredibly attractive in a short sleeved dark green silk shirt and black slacks that hugged him in all the right places. 

The sight of him and the inked skin of his chest peeking out through his slightly unbuttoned shirt made my panties dampen almost immediately.

And he knew it. If the way his eyes flashed and his nostrils flared as soon as I was within his range were any indication.

‘’ Hey,’’ I greeted him with a smile on my blood red lips.

‘’It’s good to see you.’’

‘Yeah, good to see you too. You look beautiful.’’ Baron replied, smiling back at me as his eyes took me in appreciatively. He brushed his hand lightly over his chin before asking me if I wanted to get a drink.

‘’Thank you. But uh.. I think we both know I didn’t come over here for a drink, baby..’’ I purred, looking up at the tall werewolf through my lashes. The smirk that he gave me just about made me wanna drop down to my knees right in front of the partygoers, but I quickly gathered myself and watched him release a low chuckle. 

‘’Gettin’ straight to it, huh?’’ He murmured to me. His eyes darted between my eyes and my lips hungrily.

‘’That’s how I usually do things, yeah.’’ I replied, licking my lips slowly in anticipation for what was to come. My entire body hummed as I thought of all the things we could get up to that night.

‘’Where’re we..?’’ Baron asked, moving his hands around vaguely as he looked around the house for any idea as to where the two of us could run off to, before his eyes rested on mine once again.

‘’Oh, Banks has got a play room. She said I could use it for the night.’’ I said before remembering something.

‘’Which reminds me- I didn’t ask her for the key. I’ll be back.’’ I said to Baron, giving him a wink that he returned with a nod.

‘’I’ll be here,’’ he assured me, walking back to the bar and leaning against while I went to find Sasha again to ask her for the key. 

———————-

After quickly finding Sasha and getting the key from her, I made my way back to Baron and handed him the key, giving him dimpled smile.

‘’Here…actually, before we do anything. I wanna run something by you real quick,’’ I said casually, before my eyes momentarily flashed bright red and I used my powers to flood Baron’s mind with images of the night I had planned for him, Drew, Roman and myself.

The second his eyes flashed a golden yellow, I knew he was on board, and the notion made me clench my thighs reflexively.

‘’You good with sharing me, then?’’ I purred seductively, smirking triumphantly as he gave me a nod. 

‘’I think it could be fun, yeah. I’m down.’’ He said, swiping the tip of his tongue quickly over his lips. Clearly he wasn’t completely unaffected by what I so shamelessly showed him was crawling around in the recesses of my mind.

‘’Good! Meet me up there then. It’s upstairs, last door to your right. You can’t miss it.’’ 

And with that, I patted his stomach lightly and sent him on his way while I went on the mission to find Drew and Roman.

‘’One down..’’ I muttered to myself, smiling brightly at Drew as soon as I spotted him wearing a dark blue shirt that looked like it was practically painted on his body. 

‘’Hey, D! How are you?’’ I asked, looking up at the Scotsman and nearly swooning as he flashed his dimples at me before kissing my cheek in greeting. 

‘’Hello, love. How’s it going? I didn’t even see you arrive. Full house tonight.’’ He said, looking around at the throng of bodies gathered in the living room. 

‘’Yeah it’s packed in here..do you wanna go somewhere el- Roman! Hii! How are you?’’ I asked the Samoan as he came into view through the sea of people. I kept a hand around Drew’s bicep as Roman came over to me and greeted me.

‘’Hey, there’s the princess of the locker room!’’ Roman teased, laughing as I waved him off. As sexy as he looked in a skin tight black shirt, jeans and a gold chain hanging around his neck with his hair slicked back into a bun, I couldn’t wait to see him out of it.

‘’ Ahh, my boys! You guys havin’ fun?!’’ I asked them excitedly, snaking my arms around their waists on either side of me.

‘’I am,’’ Roman nodded before his brown eyes turned a lighter golden shade that almost rivaled the brilliant color of the chain around his neck.

But the next words he whispered huskily to me gave me a shock, even though I didn’t show it.

‘’ But I think we could have more fun by ourselves..’’ Roman clearly could tell I was primed and ready to go, just as Baron had.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page, Papi. I already have a room for us,” I whispered back.

“Yeah?” He murmured with a devilish smirk lighting up his handsome features.

“Am I invited too?” I heard Drew ask as he moved to stand behind me. I practically mewled as Drew placed light kisses along my neck. I felt the delicious burn of his beard against my skin right down to my toes and I slowly leaned my head back to give him more access.

The second my hand touched the back of Drew’s head to bring him closer, I placed my other hand on Roman’s broad chest as soon as he came close enough again. I let my hands roam over them both as I began working my magic on them just as I had with Baron.

And as I watched Roman’s eyes widen and heard Drew whisper out a curse, I flashed Roman a smile of my own. ‘’Of course you’re invited, baby..’’ I purred to Drew.

‘’Still up for it?’’ I asked Roman, narrowly stopping a delighted squeal from spilling out of my mouth as he nodded approvingly.

‘’Good.’’ I replied, slowly pulling away from Drew.

My cheeks and entire body felt warm to the touch and we hadn’t even really begun.

My nipples stood at attention, peeking through the tight, white fabric of my dress, and I let out a soft moan as Roman’s large hand came to rest on the back of my neck possessively.

My eyes nearly fluttered shut in pleasure over that simple action and I heard him chuckle at my almost instant reaction.

‘’Alright, lets go. You got no shame, uh?’’ Roman hissed in my ear as we quickly walked toward our reserved bedroom upstairs.

‘’Already actin’ like a fuckin whore in front of all these people..’’ he continued to taunt. His words and how easily they both slipped into the roles I wanted and needed them to, had me soaking wet, it was a wonder my juices weren’t already trailing filthily down my bare thighs. 

‘’She’d probably let them watch,’’ Drew smirked. 

Roman pushed me down onto the bed with little to no regard and I grunted as my body hit the large mattress that was decorated in red sheets. Now that you let your eyes flit across the entire room, you realized the entire room was red, with black sprinkled in here and there. I guess Banks gave this room a makeover.

I didn’t enough time to process it all before Baron spoke up this time.

‘Finally. I thought you bailed,‘’ he said to me as I rearranged myself onto my back on the large bed.

But Roman didn’t give me a chance to answer. Instead, he looked at Baron with a calculating look in his eyes.

‘’Did she show you?’’ He asked Baron, to which the other werewolf nodded.

‘’Yeah she showed me,’’ Baron replied, winking at me from where I laid on the bed. I was panting like a bitch in heat as he looked at three gorgeous and gargantuan men towering over me, ready to absolutely wreck me.

‘’Good.. did we tell you to lie on your back?’’ Roman suddenly growled, turning his attention back to me.

For a moment my brain stuttered and I just blinked at him, but then I quickly scrambled to turn back over onto my stomach. 

Once on my stomach, I didn’t move. If either of them wanted me a certain way, they’d move me themselves. And I wouldn’t complain or object.

When I turned my cheek and rested it on the bed, I saw Baron sifting through a compartment in the room. My stomach fluttered in anticipation as he pulled a single black silk tie and showed it to Roman with his brows raised.

I’m guessing Roman agreed with whatever Baron telepathically said to him-they were a part of a pack, Roman being the leader- because I watched Baron hand the tie to Roman without a single word.

‘’Are you ready?’’ Drew asked me, and when I turned my cheek to look at him, I gasped sharply as he pressed my cheek to the bed with his large, halting my movements.

‘’I don’t need you to look at me unless I tell you to. Just answer the question,’’ he hissed into my ear, pressing my face onto the sheets for emphasis.

‘’Y-yes,’’ I answered meekly.

‘’Yes what?’’ Drew asked with exasperation in his tone, finally moving his hand off my face.

‘’ Yes, I’m ready,’’ I amended.

‘’We’’ll see about that,’’ Roman chuckled darkly. Through the corner of my eye I could see Roman lightly messing with the tie in his hand that Baron had handed to him and a thrum of excitement shot through me as I thought of what he wanted to use it for.

‘’I’m only gonna say this once, so pay attention- eyes on me when I’m talkin to you,’’ he ordered.

‘’If you need us to stop, you say ‘red’. If for one reason or another, you cant speak, snap your fingers 3 times and we’ll stop. I won’t tie ya up too tight.  
Those are the only outs you’re getting. Otherwise, you’re ours to do whatever the fuck we want. Understood?’’ Roman asked me, coming to stand beside me so he could speak to me.

‘’Understood,’’ I said, obediently looking him in the eye from my spot on the bed.

And then…my hands were skillfully tied behind my back, not giving me much room to move even if I wanted to..


End file.
